fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Alicia Isurus
Dr. Alicia Isurus is a travelling marine biologist and former employee of A22 Enterprises who has dedicated her life to capturing and/or defeating various monsters and genetic experiments across the world. She has currently set up shop in Seattle, Washington, looking for both a mysterious "Radio Shark" and for solid leads on the activities of CHELPRO. The character was initially inspired by talks between and about various shark B-movies and evolved into someone who could fill in the timeline of A22 and CHELPRO from an outside perspective. Description Alicia Isurus is a lightly tanned, rather tall woman with subtly toned muscles and messy green hair she wears loosely. She wears a deep blue tank top and loose light gray work pants with industrial-styled hexagon patches over the knees. She has a shiny cyan raincoat she uses as a lab coat, but usually just ties it around her waist. She has black fingerless gloves with a spare mechanic's glove on her hip, and she wears goggles with a pink and indigo steel plate between the eyes on her forehead. She generally goes barefoot, exposing her self-designed prosthetic left foot, the "ISU Mako", which is painted up like a fishing lure in warm shades of yellow. Personality Dr. Alicia Isurus is a rather two-sided person; on the one hand, she's a kind, proud woman with a passion for marine biology and some strong opinions on how the rapidly expanding market of "ready-made heroes" needs to be kept in check, but when it comes to her own pursuits, she can become much more distant and harsh. She seems to have no trouble examining and swimming with dangerous sea creatures even after losing much of her left leg in an incident involving a genetically modified shark, but instead seems to channel her stress and trauma into zealous dedication to hunting down other genetically modified creatures. Whenever possible, she tries to treat these creatures well and rehabilitate them, but she's been known to quickly change her mind and go for fatal blows when she personally deems a specimen too dangerous. As someone who was hired at A22 Enterprises in their first few years, Alicia has a lot of nostalgia for "the good old days" and a very personal resentment towards what they later became and CHELPRO, their successor company. Working alone for several years has made her very self-sufficient, but she still does her best to understand and relate to others, even if her rather intense nature and habit of trying to sneak in requests for money or assistant hunters can be off-putting. Background Dr. Alicia Isurus is a marine biologist and geneticist who found quick work after graduating at the then-recently founded A22 Enterprises. She was drawn to the company due to its trans-humanist policies making her identity as a trans woman a non-issue, and to its cutting edge research in fields that no other organization was touching at the time. While artificial intelligence slowly became the company's focus, Alicia was always working on genetic testing in the hopes that one day the two branches would be more compatible. She ran A22's genetics department underfunded and understaffed for years simply out of passion for her work, but with the company expanding and shifting focus after Unten's arrival on Earth, she became disillusioned with the system and left shortly after completing her contributions towards Synth's creation. After this, she took on a freelance job hunting down non-sapient genetic experiments - even some of her own creations - under contracts for various governments and interested third parties. Appearances Powers and Abilities While Dr. Alicia Isurus possesses no superhuman traits, she's a talented biologist and mechanic and has developed an extensive set of tools to help her locate, contain, or defeat creatures far more powerful than herself. She's also in fine physical shape, trained in gymnastics and swimming. Specific Abilities Relationships TBA Trivia *Alicia Isurus was heavily inspired by B-movies revolving around sharks, such as the Multi-Headed Shark series or Sharktopus. This is reflected in the genetic experiments she hunts, such as the "Radio Shark". *Alicia's last name is derived from Isurus, the scientific name for mako sharks. All her equipment is also named after sharks, such as goblin sharks or wobbegongs. Gallery DrAliciaIsurusPainted.png|Dr. Alicia Isurus, drawn by Category:Females Category:Transgender Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro